


Be My Forever

by RossLalonde



Series: Ways to Say I Love You [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Kisses, M/M, cute dancing, kind of a song fic, nice fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossLalonde/pseuds/RossLalonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico cannot find Will anywhere. Even though they aren't dating, Nico's crush pushes him to hang out with Will. At the end of the day when he still can't find him, Nico feels a bit upset. But he's in for a big surprise from Mr. Solace himself.</p><p>Based on On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair combined with through a song from the Ways to Say I Love You meme on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite works! It's all fluff and part three of the Works to Say I Love You series. Let me know what you guys think! The song I used in this fic is 'Be My Forever' by Christina Perri. Give it a listen! Hope you guys enjoy :)

Nico’s favorite part about camp wasn’t the food or the singalongs, and it sure as hell wasn’t the flaming climbing wall of death. 

Without a doubt, one hundred and three thousand percent, his favorite thing about camp was the fact that he shared it with Will Solace. 

While that sentiment alone was incredibly cheesy, and Nico would never say it out loud, it was undoubtable true. After the war with the giants, Nico began to notice little things about Will that drove him crazy in all the best ways. 

Like the way his hands worked like magic over a patient in the infirmary (which wasn’t that far off in reality), or the determined look in his eye when he shot an arrow that always found its mark in the center of the bullseye. 

But what Nico found most appealing about Will was his voice. His entire body would sway to the rhythm set forth by god-like lips, and his very being would shiver at the sound of even a small hum. 

Nico found it entirely inappropriate and unnecessary. 

He remembered having these feelings once before, though then they had initially been forged through hate. Nico recalled sea green eyes and pitch black hair and a body that glistened in the sunlight after a swim in the lake. 

But now all he could think of was Will. 

It was an ordinary Tuesday afternoon, an hour or so before the sun was to set. Camper bustled around in their activities, some occupied with swordplay and others paddling around in canoes on the lake. The only difference was that Nico hadn’t seen Will all day. 

Being exempt from the normal activities of camp, Nico set about to find his crush almost unconsciously. First he checked the infirmary, only to find it empty; whether or not that was a good thing, he couldn’t decide. 

Next was the Apollo cabin, which was, again, empty. Then he checked the archery fields, where he did find Will’s siblings, but no Will. 

“I haven’t seen him around all day.” A new recruit told him. Nico thought her name might have been Diana. 

Nico bit back a groan and nodded, mumbling as he walked away. “That makes two of us…” 

He sighed in defeat, taking a seat in the empty dining pavilion. It was dangerously close to sunset, and still no sign of Will. Nico found himself contemplating how creepy he must seem, walking around camp and asking about someone he wasn’t even dating. 

Still, he couldn’t help but wonder if something had happened to Will. With all the disappearances lately, Nico’s paranoia wondered if maybe he had been taken too. 

That is, until the music started. 

The sun was just beginning its descent behind the mountains, splaying light across the valley in beautiful rays of purple and orange. The entire Apollo cabin stepped out from behind the columns around the pavilion, some humming the melody and others making pops and flicking their tongues to accommodate for the lack of instruments. A few of them even clapped in harmony with their cabin-mates. 

Nico was utterly confused up until Will made his way in front of him. He was strumming a ukulele and humming the melody along with his siblings, an upbeat, cheery tone that made Nico want to dance. 

But when Will started singing, Nico nearly died. 

“We’re on top of the world~” Will started, leaning his head in close. “We’re on top of the world now, darling, so don’t let go~” 

His heart rate betrayed him, teaming up with his blush to show that he was entirely effected by Will’s show of affection. 

The other campers behind Will sang the chorus while others stayed solely on the melody. A crowd began to gather around them, drawn to the incredible vocal talent that only children of Apollo could possess. 

While the whole song was beautiful, perfected with voices of angels, Nico’s favorite part of the song was near the end. The setting rays of the sun caught Will’s hair perfectly, glowing above his head like a halo, and his entire body seemed to mingle with the light and become one with him, emanating around him like an aura. 

One of his siblings sang one part of the song beside him, offering an intro to the next line. “Will you love him forever~?”

“I’ll love him forever~” Will sang in reply, holding Nico’s gaze with a look in his eyes that made Nico feel like the only person in the world. He handed the ukulele to one of his sisters, grabbing Nico’s hand in his own and pulling him to his feet. 

Nico laughed as they danced together, Will’s hands falling almost naturally at Nico’s hips and his own arms locked around Will’s neck. As the end of the song came to an end, they paused, standing in front of each other and doing nothing but getting lost in each other’s eyes. 

“Be my forever, be my forever, be my forever~” At the last note, Will captured Nico’s lips in his own, smiling against his lips as everyone around them cheered and hollered.

When they separated, Will was smiling ear to ear with a perfect smile. “Well, Nico? Will you be my forever?” 

Nico laughed again, nodding almost violently and grinning uncontrollably. “You’re a huge nerd. Of course I will.” 

Will pulled him tight into a hug, whispering quietly in his ear. “I love you, too.”

Nico could have stayed there all day; and he would have, if not for Chiron’s voice resonating over the dining pavilion. 

“While this is very touching, I do believe it is time for dinner.”

Nobody had ever seen campers rush to their tables as fast as they did that day.


End file.
